Conversation With the Devil
by Still My Heart
Summary: Hermione's returned from summer break a very different person. Action must eventually be taken, and it falls on Severus to save her.


A/N: Okay. This came from... watching a thing on exorcisms on The History Channel. And my mind took it from there... no, Severus is not a priest. No, this is not an exorcism as ritual suggests. But that's not the point of this story. So yeah. Reviews would be lovely :)

* * *

Severus Snape stared at Hermione Granger where she sat, bound to his office chair with ropes at her ankles, wrists, and around her shoulders, veritably pinning her to the chair. She stared back, keeping up their silent exchange.

She hadn't said a word since she'd attacked him an hour ago, launching herself at him and screaming obscenities, some he'd never even heard before. He had wrestled her to the ground and dragged her into his office where he'd tied her to the chair, and their staring contest had commenced.

Severus knew he wasn't going to win and so he spoke first.

"When did you take her?"

Hermione smirked. "Not too long before her return here. When did you know?"

"Just after term began."

"Explains this getup," Hermione said, moving her shoulders slightly against the rope. "This won't hold me."

"No," Severus agreed, "and yet you sit. I expected more from you."

"I was feeling chatty." Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly and she shifted in her seat, flexing her hands.

"Why?" Severus began.

"That's a loaded question." Hermione eyed Severus. "Why what?"

"Why her?" Severus leaned forward, clasping his hands between his knees.

Hermione shrugged as best she could.

"She's young, intelligent, attractive enough." Hermione tossed her head, moving her hair from her eyes.

"But why not just come as yourself?"

"Which is more frightening, some demon in true form, or some demon taking the body of someone you know and trust? Having that person turn on you and take advantage of that trust?" Hermione laughed humorlessly. "Humans are far more terrifying than any demon. At least you know a demon's true motive."

Severus looked down at his hands, unable to disagree.

"You didn't believe in me."

Severus looked back up, into Hermione's eyes. She was still in there; he'd bring her back.

"I didn't. But I believe in her more."

"You put all your faith in one little girl?" Hermione's head tilted to one side, her lips curving into a slight smile. "How inanely adorable."

"Having faith in her is a hell of a lot better than having faith in you," Severus spat.

"Even in my omnipotent counterpart?" Hermione's eyebrows rose, her face a mask of curiosity.

"I lost my faith in Him a long time ago." Severus paused a moment, a fleeting image of attending church with his mother passing through his mind. He looked squarely at Hermione. "There's more evil in the world than good."

"But you want to save this one girl?" Hermione jumped in her chair, banging the legs on the floor and startling Severus. "This one body? Why is she special?"

"Because she's not like everyone else. She sees the good in everyone. _She_ is good."

"Is that why you love her?" Hermione's eyebrows rose again and Severus stared at her.

"Love her? I never said-"

"Don't take me for a fool, Severus. You love her because she's your exact polar opposite. She sees good in _you_, even if you can't."

Severus stood quickly and Hermione smirked.

"What're you afraid of, Severus? That she'll reject you? Or that she may love you back?"

Severus turned to look at Hermione and she gazed back at him, her eyes narrowed very slightly, calculatingly.

"Do you _want_ her, Severus?" Hermione's voice lowered seductively and the buttons on her shirt began to pop off, revealing the paler flesh of her chest and just a small hint of white lace that was her bra.

"Stop it," Severus said evenly. Hermione's lips turned down into a pout and Severus shook his head.

"You're not her."

"What kind of man are you?" Hermione said disdainfully, her face darkening. "Given the perfect opportunity-"

"I am not that kind of person," Severus said angrily, and he would've hit it, hurt it, except that it was Hermione, and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. Even as she looked at him condescendingly.

"Anymore, at least."

Severus looked away, running a hand over his face.

"Yes, I know what you did when you were a servent to that fool of a man, a _wizard_, who calls himself evil. He's just a little boy, pissed at the world. He can't do anything. It's not his... destiny if you will. Me and the other guy got it all worked out."

"I don't care. I don't care what your plans are. I don't want to know."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

Severus had a feeling that if she could, Hermione would cross her arms to match the appraising look on her face.

"I want you gone. Out of her. Leave her alone, leave me alone, just... go away."

"It's not that simple. This body-"

"Her name is Hermione," Severus muttered through clenched teeth. A raised eyebrow was the only response.

"She has to want me to leave."

"Then let me talk to her. Now." Severus sat back down and looked at Hermione. She sighed.

"Fine."

Severus watched as Hermione's demeanor immediately changed. Her body sagged against the chair and fear and confusion filled her eyes.

"Professor," she breathed. "Get it out. Whatever it is... make it leave."

"I will," he promised, and as soon as he spoke, the fear left Hermione's face and she sat up, drawing the rope around her shoulders tight again.

"Well?"

"She wants you gone," Severus said simply.

"Yes, well," Hermione said, leaning forward suddenly and snapping the rope around her shoulders. "I never said it'd be easy." Grunting slightly, Hermione snapped the ropes at her wrists and ankles and launched herself out of the chair at Severus. Showing surprising agility, Severus ducked out of the way. Hermione stumbled slightly and actually growled as she turned to face Severus.

He fumbled around on his desk as Hermione approached him, finally producing the wooden cross Dumbledore had given him, and all the staff, for just this occasion. He held it up and Hermione stopped short, gasping.

"Leave her," Severus said firmly, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Make me." Hermione sneered and Severus stepped forward, grabbing Hermione and pressing the cross to her chest. She screamed and stumbled back, cursing him at the top of her voice. He matched her volume, reciting the prayer Dumbledore had taught him.

Hermione fought him, still screaming obscenities and Severus pushed her down to the floor, straddling her as he continued pressing the cross to her chest and praying.

She reached up and raked her nails down Severus's cheek, drawing blood. He winced inwardly but didn't stop speaking, reaching down with his left hand and grabbing her wrists, holding her arms above her head.

As Severus reached the end of his recitation, Hermione writhed beneath him, positively shrieking in agony.

Finally her back arched and Severus felt a rush of warm, slightly sticky air rise to meet him. He continued praying, closing his eyes tightly, feeling as though every fiber of his being were calling back his faith, asking God to forgive him for ever disbelieving, and the air left him, almost as though it'd been sucked into the ground.

Severus opened his eyes, slowly removing the cross from Hermione's chest and releasing her arms. Her breathing slowed and Severus dropped the cross to the floor, reaching up and gently brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead.

Hermione groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She gazed around a moment, taking in her surroundings before her eyes landed on Severus.

"Professor?" she whispered hoarsely. "Why are you sitting on me?"

"Oh," Severus murmured, standing and helping Hermione to her feet. She held tight to his hands, swaying slightly. Glancing down, she gasped quietly when she saw the faint outline of the cross on her chest.

"What... what day is it?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes downcast and searching, although for what, Severus didn't know.

"October twenty-first," Severus replied softly. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked up at him.

"The last thing I remember is going to bed and thinking about the essay for your class. That was July fifteenth." Hermione sniffed, her tears spilling over. Severus could feel her hands shaking. "What happened to me?"

"I'll explain everything to you later, but first, you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Severus started to lead Hermione from the room, but she stopped him and he turned to look at her.

"Whatever it was that happened to me... thank you for bringing me back."

Severus nodded, smiling very slightly. Hermione smiled back and she and Severus left the room, their hands still tightly clasped together.


End file.
